Sharing Is Caring
by PearlLane
Summary: What if it hadn't been Dan to bring home the stray?


The wind bit harsh for an early October night, causing Jenny to pull her scarf and jacket as close to her body as they would allow. Searching the street she finally came in sight of one house that looked familiar and she smiled. The gate still chained together at the side entrance she decided to climb the stairs and knock of the dark wooden door. She knew he was here because he had no where else to and this was barely a suitable option from the way Dan had described it.

With a deep breath she raised her arm and knocked against the glass pane three times, it wasn't long after that she heard the soft footsteps approaching the door. When it swung open she was greeted with a slightly disoriented Nate Archibald, like he had been sleeping. He was dressed causally in jeans and a dark green hooded sweatshirt, but before she could take in much more she spoke, "Jenny?"

Confusion evident in his features she gave a small chuckle, she should have realized that he wouldn't expect her to be the one at his door. "Hey Nate, I um…I came here to apologize for Dan."

His eyes grew in size and he stuffed a hand in his pocket, "Oh, ah don't worry about it. Not your fault or anything."

It was easy to tell he hated the subject, and it was understandable to Jenny. Nate had never been deprived of wealth and family so this was something completely foreign to him. "He means well, he just has a funny way of showing that. Trust me he never meant to offend you, none of us did."

Looking up through his lashes he saw the pleading look of forgiveness in her eyes and he couldn't deny her. "I know, it's just a sore subject is all."

She nodded her head in agreement, she knew all to well about trying to hide the lack of money in your pocket. With hopeful eyes she teetered to the tips of her toes and stuck her head out, "So come back and stay at the loft?"

Such genuine honesty rang in her voice and features that Nate finally cracked a lopsided grin. Taking his hand from his pocket he ran his hand through the shaggy hair that desperately needed a cut and rested it on the back of his neck and rubbed. It wasn't that he didn't like the Humphrey's, it was the fear of putting a burden on them.

Jenny could sense his want to give in but also the hesitance in his furrowed brows, sighing she rested back on her feet. "Come on, it has to be lonely in there and not that it is an extremely big plus but there is always noise at the loft. Either Dan is writing and reading this stuff back to himself, Dad is playing music or I am sewing and singing to God awful pop music."

That grin turned into a full blown smile and he didn't mind letting it show, it was clear that Jenny really wanted him to stay with them. She wanted to help Nate because he had helped her in the past and he couldn't pass up making her smile. "Sounds pretty awesome to me," another run through his hair and he shoved the hand back into his pocket. "Alright say hello to your new house mate, let me just pack up my stuff. Come in."

It was impossible to hold back the happiness in Jenny, after she overheard Dan's failed attempt at offering Nate their couch she was determined to find him and get him to reconsider. The idea of Nate sleeping on a thin mattress on a wood floor and living out of a suitcase broke her heart. Nate had had her back numerous times last year and now it was her turn to have his.

She clapped her hands together and let out a squeal, "Yay! You won't regret it I promise." Following him inside she noticed how the cold didn't disappear like in normal heated homes. Further in she saw how literal he had taken the term "living room", all his things where in the room near the fireplace that had a small fire going. Doing her best to keep her reaction in check as to not offend him she watched Nate pack up his belongings and throw a bottle of water on the fire to put it out.

Making sure he had everything he stood to face the small blonde girl who was taking in his surroundings. She didn't looked disgusted or appalled or even like she felt pity for him, which was something Nate really appreciated. Jenny had come to be quite the young woman in just a years time and he felt very lucky to consider her a friend. "Ready?"

At the sound of his voice she turned to him and once again gave him a large grin, "Yep, let's head out." He lead the way out of the room and held open the door as she walked out. When the door was shut and locked again he turned to walk by her side in the direction of the nearest subway to take them to Brooklyn.

~*~

Hours, he had been out for hours looking for Nate and Dan had come up completely empty handed. He tried his house twice and no answer, went to the park where he and Nate played soccer, visited a few coffee shops he knew Nate enjoyed and nothing. Finally he headed back for home in defeat, angry with himself for how he handled the whole situation. He has just meant to help Nate out, he was Dan's first real guy friend and he had let him down.

Maybe he could corner Nate at school tomorrow and apologize and ask him to rethink his decision. Yes, that would be his course of action. Feeling a bit better he walked in the door and could see his dad and Jenny playing a board game of some sort, "I looked everywhere but couldn't find him."

Both Rufus and Jenny looked up at him with puzzled looks, "What do you mean?" Rufus uttered as he sipped from his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, who are you talking about Nate?" Jenny asked with raised eyebrows and set down a square peg. "Yes! I believe that has a triple letter score there, read and weep suckers!" So they were playing Scrabble, Rufus laughed and jotted down Jenny's new score, but the shaking of another head caught Dan's attention. "Oh, you mean our new _roomie_, Nate? Who is getting his butt kicked by a girl?"

The head turned around and Dan was faced with none other than Nate Archibald, sitting at his table playing Scrabble with his father and little sister. "I thought you were the word-smith man?" Nate questioned through a grin, "Jen is dominating this game."

Walking the distance to the table Dan sat down beside his father and returned the smile to the guy sitting across from him. "Well I taught her all she knows," Jenny stuck her tongue out at him and straightened her pieces on her holder. "And what made you change your mind."

While he laid down letters Nate looked up and chuckled, "Jenny."

"Jenny?" Dan repeated as he watched the game unfold.

A nod from Nate as he placed his final square, "Yeah what can I say she is very _persuasive_." He spun the board so Jenny and Rufus could read and add his total. They all laughed and it was impossible to ignore the complete comfort and joy in the loft. Looking around Jenny saw her family happy and also the one person at Constance that had never treated like anything but a human. Catching Nate's eye they held a gaze and smiled at each other, Jenny could feel that this was going to be more than fine.


End file.
